Una familia de psicopatas
by Goree skullt
Summary: Cuando los destinos de nuestros asesinos favoritos se juntan cosas araras pasan -todos perdimos a nuestras familias...¿porque no formar una nosotros?- lo único que quiero es reparar su pequeño corazoncillo-eres como la hermanita que siempre quise- me alegro de no poder ver nada-no voy a decepcionar a mi padre-esto apenas comienza... dejen reviews que nada les cuesta.
1. Chapter 1

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, hoy les traigo un fic que se me vino a la mente despues de unas cosillas que anduve viendo por ahí (chin chin al que piense mal) es una historia sobre mis amigos y amigas creepypastas, mi segunda familia….ok no, pero yo los quiero mucho :3….se que les va a gustar porque a mi me encantó, tengan piedad al comentar y disfruten esta historia, no dejen de seguirme para que no se pierdan mis historias, muchos besitos tóxicos a Chica sudadera, theshadowinyourdreams, negumi-chan, kamika, yuki d monkey y todos mis lectores que quiero con todo mi oscuro corazón,(se despide y luego se ve una estática perturbadora tipo slender)**

_**¿Quién fue el culpable?**_

_**Prólogo**_

Todos conocemos a los personajes creepypastas, esos seres de los que muchos dudamos y que muchos otros adoran, pero….¿saben como nacieron?, yo se que hay muchos de sus orígenes en internet pero….¿sabes quien fue el culpable?...muchos le recriminan a sus familiares, a la vida ,a la mala suerte de estos personajes pero….no es asi existe un culpable, un ser que planeó todo….esta es esa historia:

Un chico de unos 23 años con una sonrisa carmesí sangrienta, que jugaba con un cabello azabache, tez blanca como el papel y unos ojos psicóticos azul celeste, caminaba con las manos en su chaqueta ya no tan blanca y su cara manchada de sangre, era seguido por una chica chispeante, alegre y loca, que traía un sueter violeta, una falda corta, medias y la misma sonrisa, la misma tez, la misma psicosis que su acompañante, entonces ella se colgó del cuelo del chico como queriendo que le hiciera caballito:

-AHORA QUE JEFFREY?- dijo alegremente la chica- tronar traqueas, atravesar tripas, sacar corazones o, o, o tu solo di , yo si le entro—dijo la chica muy entusiasmada dando tajadas al aire- ya, ya nina creo que por hoy ya está bien, mira….ya matamos a 3 tres grupos turísticos, una fraternidad , 2 policías,5 prostitutas y como 4 sujetos que andaban fumándose unos churros afuera del expendio de la bodega, yo solo quiero llegar a casa a, ya sabes ver televisión, beber algo,descansar… tu sabes- dijo el chico relajado con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada al aire-si….pero, es que no estoy cansada-se paró sobre una de las bancas de la calle- aun tengo energía para otra matanza- dijo dando brinquitos y sujetando su falda con una mano , mientras reía maniáticamente- jaja a veces me pregunto como ese corazoncito tuyo aguanta tantas emociones, corretizas de perros guardianes, policías, esquivar balas y no te cansas-dijo el chico mirando a su compañera con ternura, humor y curiosidad.

- solo quiero que cuando se detenga, pues…tu sabes- dijo la chica aprovechando que su compañero pestañeó para colgarse de cabeza de la rama de un árbol, que estaba detrás de el , sorprendiendo a su compañero para terminar la frase- no se quede con ganas de haber latido un poco más-bajó del árbol de una pirueta - quiero que cuando deje de latir lo haga del cansancio de haber vivido tantas cosas increíbles-dijo viendo con cariño y diversión a su amigo- eres una loquita ¿sabes?- dijo el azabache, mientras le hacía "taladra cráneos" como un hermano mayor fastidiando a su hermanita- si….-dijo zafándose- pero es que lo aprendí del mejor- dijo picándole la panza con sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas-jajaja te atraparé maldita¡- dijo el en forma de juego

- a ver si puedes- dijo ella corriendo por la ciudad aparentemente desértica, entonces llegaron al departamento donde vivian, solo habían 7 apartamentos en ese edificio, que se encontraba en un barrio de mala muerte por lo mismo solo estaban ocupados 2, uno de un hombre que por cierto se veía muy cansado y por ende tubo que" dormir"….y el del par de asesinos que se trataban como hermanos –bueno, hogar dulce hogar- dijo el Jeff-si…snif,snif a que huele¡-dijo nina con los ojos llorosos y tapándose la nariz- de que hablas- dijo Jeff tirándose en el sillón- huele a podrido- dijo ella con las nauseas a flor de piel- aaaah, creo que es Richard- dijo mirando a al cadáver mutilado que estaba en la esquina de la sala- bueno- dijo ella roseando con atomizador el lugar cosa que a Jeff no le gustó- ¡oye, oye, oye que chingaos crees que haces¡-dijo Jeff enojado- daaah, pues deshacerme de ese olor ¿Cómo puedes vivir asi?- dijo ella casi terminándose el atomizador- no quiero que me vengas con tus mamadas de niñitas…ese olor es el olor de la muerte, de la destrucción, no es hermoso?...es la señal , la bandera ,el estandarte de nuestra vocación - dijo el chico con cierto tono macabro, nina solo se quedó con los brazos cruzados viendo a su amigo con cara neutra-

es el estandarte de que eres un necio- dijo ella roseando a Jeff con el spray- NOOOO, QUE HAS HECHO ESTUPIDA, ME AHOGO …-se empieza a tambalear dramáticamente hasta tirarse en el sillón dándole la espalda a nina-MUERO, MUERO , Mue…mue…mue..ro- decía el dramáticamente hasta terminar con su "trágico final"

-eres un tonto, ¿no vez el favor que te estoy haciendo?- dijo terminando de rosear- uy si, uy si….mira lo que hiciste tonta, mi guarida ahora apesta a a a…- inhala fuerte y sele dibuja una sonrisita- uuuh, pastel de canela- dijo olvidando que estaba enojado con nina porque a el le encantaba el pastel de canela- que delicia- dijo el casi hipnotizado- ajam…¿decías?- dijo ella con cara de satisfacción- este…- dijo el volviendo a la realidad- no es el punto- dijo el volviendo a arrojarse en el sillón- no….me refiero a que ¿dijiste que esta era TU GUARIDA , kimo sabe?- esa guarida era de los dos, aunque a Jeff a veces se le olvidaba- bueno, si…-nina le hace un candado de lucha libre y lo recarga contra la pared – que dices , idiota?-dijo ella muy molesta-pe pero la estoy compartiendo con la mejor discípula que hay….ay por favor no me rompas ese brazo-dijo el bajándole dos rayitas a su orgullo poniendo por delante su brazo, antes que su dignidad- y que más?-dijo ella tratando de divertirse con su compañero- que…- ella presiona más fuerte- AY QUE ES LA CHICA MAS LISTA….- ella asiente pero aún no lo suelta—prosigue- había que aprovechar que lo tenía a su merced- AY MADRECITA SANTA….- dijo el quejándose del dolor- Y ES LAMEJOR ASECINA DELMUNDO,LA MAS HERMOSA,LA MAS SENSUAL, LA MAS SUPREMA DE LAS SUPREMAS- ella aun no estaba satisfecha-ay que lindo…¿otra cosa?- dijo ella en tono siniestro- NO ME JODAS- ella lo apretó mas fuerte- Y YO SOY UN PATETICO SACO DE PUS Y SIEMPRE SERÉ SU ESCLAVOO- dijo el casi sucumbiendo ante el dolor, entonces nina lo solto, haciendo que callera al suelo- ya lo sabia pero es bueno que me lo recuerdes- dijo ella ayudándolo a levantarse.

-por Dios….- dijo sobándose el brazo- tienes que enseñarse a hacer eso- dijo el- lo haré uno de estos días- entonces los dos se vieron a los ojos y empezaron a reírse como locos que son, hasta el punto de caer en el sillón- ¿quieres una cerveza?- dijo nina limpiándose las lágrimas que la risa le había provocado- puedes apostar que si- dijo el chico sobándose el estomago- voy por unas…- entonces se levantó para ir a la cocina por algunas- disculpa Rachel- dijo ella quitando el cadáver de una rubia de la puerta del refrigerador- OYE…PON MUSICA –dijo ella a su compañero desde la cocina, entonces Jeff se levantó y puso en el estéreo algo de música (Back in black-AC/DC)- TU SI SABES- dijo nina volviendo con las cervezas- obviamente ,amiga- dijo el tomando la suya y abriéndola casi al mismo tiempo que nina- salud?- dijo ella- SALUUD-dijo el brindando con su compañera y ambos le dieron un buen trago a su lata, de hecho nina le dio unomas grande que Jeff, a lo que el se sorprendió- que?...creias que una chica no bebe?- dijo ella divertida- pues ya veo que si jejeje- nina cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música tronando los dedos a ritmo- dios santo… Adoro esta canción- dijo ella tomando un poco mas de su lata- yo también- dijo el tirándose en el sillón junto con nina- me haces los coros?- dijo ella, Jeff se quedó pensando unos segundos- see- entonces se levantaron y empezaron a cantar a todo pulmón sobre la mesa-

-CUS I´M BAACK- cantaba nina con todo el poder de su voz

-YES I´M BAACK- terminaba Jeff con su voz ronca pero con toda la pasión del mundo

- BAAAAAAACK, BAAAAAACK I´M BACK IN BLACK- cantaban los dos bailando sobre la mesa-YES I´M BACK IN BLACK- y Jeff tomaba tu cuchillo y hacia como si fuera una guitarra, mientras nina bailaba al ritmo de la canción agitando su coleta negra, sin duda eran casi iguales en muchas cosas, eso los hacia muy cercanos tanto que casi todos los días los convertían en una fiesta- cielos Jeff….tambien te gusta AC/DC- decía nina viendo como Jeff "terminaba el solo de guitarra"- pues claro…pero también me gusta- fue a su baúl de discos y empezó a mostrárselos a nina- DIO, metallica, megadeth, motorhead, Marilyn manson, alice cooper , judas priest, DORO, kid rock, godsmask, Misfits, Children of bodom, iron maiden, etc, etc y mas etc- decía el viendo como se le iluminaban los ojitos a su compañera- no te creo…- sacó un disco muy emocionada- TIENES FAMOUS MONSTERS DE THE MISFITS, ay regálamelo porfiii- decía ella con los ojitos de cachorro- bien…solo por que te quiero- dijo el revolviéndole el cabello- gracias Jeff- dijo ella abrazondolo- sabes?...- dijo sujetando su mechón rosa- este mechón me lo hice en un concierto de ellos- dijo ella- en serio?...siempre me pregunte de donde lo tienes rosa- dijo el guardando los discos y los vinilos- como conseguiste tantos discos?- preguntó ella con curiosidad- bueno…no son mios, eran de…liu- dijo un poco mas serio-Y TE ROBASTE LOS DISCOS DE TU DIFUNTO HERMANO, MALVADO –dijo ella golpeándole el hombro- A VER VE Y ACUSAME CON EL-dijo bromeando con su compañera- si claro, oye ¿quieres ver una peli?- dijo ella desde el sillón

-¿Cuál?- dijo el sentándose con ella?

-Viernes 13- dijo sacando el estuche de la película

- AMO FREDIE –dijo el muy animado y ambos se sentaron a ver la película hasta que se quedaron dormidos, cada uno recargado en la espalda del otro, Jeff roncaba un poco fuerte y nina hacia ruidos raros mientras dormía , pero Jeff no estaba durmiendo del todo bien, estaba teniendo una pesadilla de esas en las que todo lo que pasó la noche en que se volvió loco se repite pero ahora era mas doloroso, no hiba a decir que no estaba acostumbrado, pero…no le gustaba nada-AAAH- gritó Jeff al sentir un jalón en el pecho como si lo estuvieran elevando.

-NO ME TOQUES FREDIE- gritó nina mientras dormia-nina?- dijo el viendo a su compañera retorciéndose- NO, NO NO LLAMES A JASON….gracias- balbuceó la chica mientras se retorcia en el sillón- nina- le llamó su compañero agitándola ligeramente- que?- miró a su compañero aun adormilada- que hubo vato?- dijo ella muy somnolienta- tuve la misma pesadilla- dijo el doblando las rodillas- bueno….y esta vez que pasó?-

-no sé, sentí un jalón en el pecho y me arden los ojos- dijo el tayandose los ojos

- pues porque no te pusiste el antifaz, imbécil- dijo ella colocándole el antifaz y de paso poniéndose el suyo – y sobre tu pesadilla…tengo el remedio perfecto- saca un pequeño muñeco de Jeff de sus bolsillos- mira-se lo entrega en sus manos- soy yo-dijo el- si…escucha-lo toma con y lo ve con cariño- antes de convertirme en tu aprendiz, yo era tu admiradora, y cuando me sentía sola, enfadada, abandonada o asustada, tomaba este muñequito y empezaba a cantar "sweet dreams are made of this…who i´m i to desagreee " y eso me tranquilizaba, pero ahora el que necesita tranquilizarce eres tu- se lo da en las manos y el la ve algo extrañado- y como se que tu eres un narcisista de lo peor, tal vez te ayude- dijo ella bromeando con el, haciendo que se riera un poco- si, jeje…gracias nina- ella pone su mano en su hombro- de nada, además ya no lo necesito porque tengo al verdadero justo ante mis ojos- Jeff tomó al muñeco y lo puso junto a su rostro-

-somos bellos- dijo olvidando su pesadilla- HAAAW, tengo sueño- dijo nina tallándose los ojos- ya lo noté- ya duérmete- se acomoda y coloca la cabeza de nina en sus piernas, acariciando su cabeza- estás cómoda?- dijo el con un tono muy suave- si,-dijo ella cayendo en los fuertes brazos de Morfeo- dulces sueños nina the killer- dijo el acariciando su pelo- eres como la hermanita que siempre quise jeje- susurró y cayó dormido con el muñeco abrazado a su pecho, recargado en el brazo del sillón , con la cabeza de nina en su regaso, se quedó perdidamente dormido, sin saber lo que al dia siguiente les esperaba al par de asecinos.

**Asi termina el primer prólogo de este fic, esperen lo que falta, gracias a mis adoradisimos lectores VIAJE BUENO A TODOS y GO TO SLEEP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, aquí está el segundo prologo in joni it…**

_**¿Quién fue el culpable?**_

_**Prólogo 2**_

En algún lugar del bosque estaban 3 chicos, los 3 con mascara, sudadera y mucho tiempo para perder:

Que quieres hacer?- preguntó masky recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y la mirada al estrellado cielo de media noche mientras los animales nocturnos del bosque salían de sus madrigueras, buscando algo que hacer para acabar con su aburrimiento

No lo se….tu qué quieres hacer?- dijo hoodie acostado como koala en una rama

No se….tu qué quieres hacer?- dijo masky en la misma posición- estamos perdiendo el tiempo olímpicamente- dijo hoodie hablándole a su compañero- enterado , compadre-dijo masky levantando el pulgar- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo?- preguntó masky fastidiado- porque a slender no le gusta que no asesinemos juntos LOS TRES- dijo hoodie.

-¿y por qué eres tan obediente?- dijo masky como reprochándole a su compañero- porque no voy a decepcionar a slender- dijo hoodie – ¿aun sigues creyendo que te aceptaría como su hijo?- preguntó masky sarcásticamente- si….- se pone a hacer planchas con una rama (N:A o levantamientos, como le quieran decir)- debo ser más fuerte , más ágil , más eficiente, debo ser el número 1, así…seré el proxy perfecto y el estará orgulloso de mi- decía el mientras hacía más y más repeticiones- vamos bro….eres el más devoto, más obediente, más sacrificado y por si fuera poco eres "los puños" del trio de proxies.- dijo masky dejando medio confundido a hoody- hasta para insultarme eres listo- masky dudó- ¿insultarte?- hoodie dijo haciendo mas repeticiones- pues si, me llamaste musculoso sin cerebro, en teoria…pero el cerebro no es algo que aspire a tener ¿sabes?- hoodie se rió para el mismo

Pero por lo mismo no te entendí nadita, como que soy "los puños?- preguntó hoodie- si, mira…yo soy el cerebro, la estrategia, el intelecto y en muchos casos la voz de la razón, tu eres los puños, la fuerza, los músculos, los golpes, patadas, ganchos y todo lo que tenga que ver con condición física, muchas veces el "pegamento" moral y toby es el espíritu, las emociones, el optimismo, el amistoso, novato, bondadoso y carismático del grupo- hoodie le dice- por dios, viejo….YA DESPEGATE DE LOS LIBROS, que haces que los demás nos sintamos intimidados por tu sabia sabiduría- dijo bromeando con su amigo, entonces es interrumpido por una voz conocida- YA LLEGÓ POR QUIEN LLORABAN- dijo toby que salía de entre un arbusto- hola toby- dijo masky en tono neutro- que onda , toby?- dijo hoodie bajando con una pirueta del árbol- que onda…oigan, me hallé unas presas cerca del lago, ¿vienen?- dijo el chico frotando sus manos e invitando a sus colegas/hermanos/secuaces de bromas/acompañantes/tutores en el arte de matar y muchos otros títulos a divertirse un rato- PERO POR SUPUESTO, QUE DESDELUEGO QUE AFIRMATIVAMENTE SI- dijo hoodie muy animado tomando su navaja- si, ya empezaba a aburrirme- dijo masky muy calmado, como siempre- bueno, vámonos- los 3 amigos tomaron sus armas y fueron al lugar en cuestión para divertirse un rato- chequen nada más- susurró satisfecho toby viendo al grupo de púberos de unos 13 años sentados alrededor de una fogata, las chicas estaban chismorreando , presumiendo y esas cosas de chicas, los chicos estaban platicando, gritando, bromeando y atormentando a un pobre chico de gafas y cabello castaño lacio con fleco bastante abundante que casi le tapaba los ojos , de complexión delgada, que usaba jeans , converse, suéteres sin estampado ni diseño bastante holgados, siempre de rayas negras y blancas, caminaba encorvado, siempre metido en sus libros, el ejemplo de chico tímido y renegado del mundo que era el blanco principal de los neandertales sin cerebro de su clase.

- HEY BILLY….- le gritó en el oído un pelirrojo semi-bien parecido- te tengo un chiste….¿que es maricón, débil y perdedor?- dijo el muchacho pelirrojo con la intención de molestar a su compañero, mientras trio de los arbustos los veía atentos- no lo sé James , ¿qué?- dijo el chico que estaba leyendo- DAAAAh- dijo el pelirrojo dándole un sape muy fuerte en la cabeza- PUES TU, IMBECIL- le dijo dándole un empujón y chocándola con uno de sus borregos de cabello rizado rubio, el típico galán de balneario, con facha de tipo malo- NO PUEDE SER…- le arrebata su libro- QUE BASURA ESTÁS LEYENDO- dijo el sujeto jugando con las páginas del libro- no es basura Logan, es na gran obra literaria, se llama Hamlet de William Shakespire ahora dámelo- dijo el chico de gafas, tratando de quitarle el libro al rubio- UY NO….QUE SI ESTO ESTÁ RE INTERESANTE- dijo con sarcasmo- wow, cuanta mamada tienes aquí mariquita- dijo James molestando a Billy- WOW OIGAN ESTO MUCHACHOS…- gritó Logan atrayendo la atención de todos y humillando mas al pobre Billy- " _Morir…, dormir; no más! ¡Y pensar que con un sueño damos fin al pesar del corazón y a los mil naturales conflictos que constituyen la herencia de la carne! ¡He aquí un término devotamente apetecible! ¡Morir…, dormir! ¡Dormir!… ¡Tal vez soñar! ¡Sí, ahí está el obstáculo! ¡Porque es forzoso que nos detenga el considerar qué sueños pueden sobrevenir en aquel sueño de la muerte, cuando nos hayamos librado del torbellino de la vida!- _declamó en tono de burla, haciendo que a Billy le hirviera la sangre y terminando con una gran carcajada de parte de sus compañeros- Hey, Logan cre que lo hiciste enojar- dijo con malicia James- AY NO ME DIGAS…¿Qué vas a hacer , idiota? ¿Vas a llorar?- seguido de este comentario todos se comenzaron a reír y lanzaron el libro al fuego- vámonos chicos-dijo Logan, mientras las chicas se empezaban a reir como brujas con uñas súper cuidadas.

- montón de idiotas- dijo el chico sacando su libro del fuego y apagándolo , por suerte solo se quemó la pasta trasera- como quisiera que ellos desaparecieran- dijo el llorando y abrazando su libro- no te preocupes amiguito- dijo toby susurrando- si- dijo hoodie- de eso ni duda- dijo masky, entonces se fueron a buscar a los chicos que estaban haciendo cosas como fumar a escondidas, las chicas ligaban de manera sucia y algunos solo gritaban puras estupideces, entonces los tres los acecharon y los mataron tallándoles el símbolo del operador en la frente, luego regresaron al campamento y vieron al chico hincado leyendo, entonces hoodie le aventó un avión de papel- ash, Logan ya déjame- dijo el chico muy fastidiado y volteó a ver al lugar de donde venia el avión pero…no había nadie, entonces leyó la nota- _se paciente…espera al nuevo mundo- _el se extrañó mucho al ver el símbolo de un circulo con un tache encima pero algo le animó el corazón asi que tomó su mochila y se fue en un taxi a algún lugar, tal vez su casa

-hombre….eres un corazón de pollo- dijo masky a hoodie- es que …-dijo el de modo melancólico- me recordó a…- entonces decidió cambiar su frase- a ti- y empezó a revolverle el cabello- sos mi brodi menorcito- dijo el chico de mascara negra- quien me da cariño?- dijo toby con cara de cachorro- aaaww- dijeron sus otros dos amigos, como si fuera un tierno animal – vamos a decirle al amo que ya acabamos- dijo masky con los brazos cruzados mientras bromeaba con sus amigos.

_**EN otro lugar del bosque**_

Slender estaba viendo a sus proxies asesinar a esa pandilla de mocosos, el se sentía orgulloso de los seres que había creado, estaba inspirándolos a cambiar al mundo, el era como su padre y ellos como sus hijos, sus hijos que se esforzaban por ayudarle y enorgullecerle así que poda decir que no los quería….cada uno tenia lo suyo….toby era vivaz, chispeante, energético y carismático, el ideal para hacerte sentir mejor al estár deprimido, pero aun asi era alguien nervioso que necesitaba guía, el menor, el aprendiz y como es típico con los hermanos menores….el consentido

Masky….era calmado, serio, frio…pero tenia un buen corazón, siempre sabia que decir, tenia un gran conocimiento asi que siempre guía a sus hermanos , les apoya, les ayuda, los alienta y les corrige, es como el hermano de en medio, el que no recibe ni lo peor ni lo mejor, es el mas listo y amigable, un chico que siempre tiene un hombro en el cual se puede llorar y sabe que es lo mejor, sabe ….que es lo correcto para sus hermanos.

Hoodie….el es el mas fuerte, el mas rudo, el mas amoroso….el hermano mayor que siempre protege a los demás, el que lo daría todo por hacerle sentir orgulloso, por proteger a su manada, es el mas bromista y siempre está listo para todo….es muy visceral pero tiene un corazón noble y fuerte…es de sus mas grandes orgullos aunque el no sepa demostrárselo.

PAPI SLENDER- y no menos importante su pequeño tesoro que protegería con su vida si fuera necesario- MIRA LO QUE HICE- decía una niñita de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y vestidito sucio color rosa- mira los dibujos que hice- dijo ella mientras le enseñó unos dibujos hechos con crayones- aaaaw, que bonitos Sally- dijo slender cargando a la niñita- son como los tuyos solo que, más felices- el ente le dijo haciéndole cosquillas en la panza- claro princesa- y la tomó de su torso poniéndola en el suelo- eres feliz conmigo?- le preguntó Sally a slender, el la había encontrado un día llorando en el bosque y muchas cosas pasaron, el caso es que slender ahora es su papi sin cara- soy muy feliz contigo mi princesa (N/A: quien quiere que slenderman le diga "mi princesa"…que levante la mano o que comente XD) y en pleno momento paternal llegaron los proxies- hola padre amoroso- dijo bromeando toby- este….ve a jugar con las ardillas ¿si?- entonces vuelve a agarrar su facha de mounstro escalofriante- bueno…¿Qué han hecho?- dijo el seriamente- bueno, matamos a un montón de pubertos fastidiosos- dijo masky- bien, de hecho los estuve viendo y…- va pasando lista- masky…..buen uso del acecho pero necesitas mas brutalidad y menos sangre.

-SI SLENDERMAN- en tono militar

-hoodie, me gusta tu violencia, pero procura no extenderte mucho con la tortura y utiliza mas el cerebro que el instinto.

-SI SLENDERMAN- dijo hoodie

-Toby, procura no emocionarte mucho, recuerda que la posición solo se da a conocer cando ya los tienes a tus pies pero fuera de eso, me gusta tu energía.

-Si SLENDERMAN- terminada la revisión y evaluación, se fueron a seguir pasando el rato, pero el ser sin cara sintió algo en el, un jalón, un golpe en el pecho, y algunas palabras se dispararon a su cerebro, palabras que solo el podía entender, esto le preocupo en sobre manera, no por el si no….por su "familia" Sally, hoodie, masky, toby…..ellos tenían que sabes algo, tenían que saber que….no sabia que decirles asi que solo se dejó llevar por el corazón de humano y de padre preocupado que dentro de su pecho yacía latiendo entonces slender los detuvo,

-CHICOS- les llamó en tono severo- necesito hablar con ustedes- necesito que me oigan, en especial los mayores- se puso en tono serio- necesito que me digan, que están dispuestos a hacer por cada uno de ustedes- los proxies lo vieron extrañados- de que hablas?- dijo masky- miren, algo se acerca…- dijo el algo nervioso- y solo quiero que…..me digan, si…- su voz se empieza a quebrar- chicos, solo quiero que sepan que aunque yo no esté , aunque no me vean o me sientan cerca, no se rindan…se que han pasado por mucho y yo también, por eso, no quiero que se separen….quiero que no importa lo que pase, lo que no pase, lo que falte, lo que tengan que hacer….prométanme que nunca se dejaran de cuidar la espalda, ustedes son mi mas grande orgullo y quiero que aun después de que yo no esté aquí, sigan siendo tan fuertes, unidos y solidarios….quiero que jamas tengan miedo de nada, ni de nadie y por sobre todo…siempre luchen por quienes aman, por su familia, siempre cuiden lo que aman y protejan a lo que aman….¿me lo prometen?- ellos se pusieron notablemente dudosos y confundidos, pero aun asi entendían lo que el les había pedido e iban a acatar y recordar eso- si- dijeron los tres-los quiero chicos- dijo slenderman hincándose y abrazándolos-gracias- dijo toby

-yo también te quiero- dijo hoodie

-no puedo respirar- dijo masky ahogándose- AAWW, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UN ABRAZO- dijo Sally uniéndose a ellos- ven aquí princesa- dijo slenderan abrazándolos a todos mientras reían como toda una familia….muy a su modo…

Llegó la hora de dormir y todos estaban dormidos, los proxies dormían en los árboles y Sally en los brazos de slender , ya que el no podía dormir, la mesia con cariño en sus brazos, mientras estaba sentado bajo un gran roble, en donde encontró pegado un dibujo de sally, donde estaban ella y el, este dibujo decía "_Mi papi y yo"_ y también había otro dibujo donde estaban los proxies que decía "_Mis hermanos"_- sally….- le da un "besito "en la frente- no sabes cuánto te amo- le susurró y ese inquietante mensaje regresó a su cabeza- no se que voy a hacer- se dijo a si mismo, ese mensaje era corto pero decía mas de lo que el estaba dispuesto a soportar.

_HE COMES_

_Necesito ayuda- _pensó el quedándose pensativo mirando la blanca luna y sintiendo el corazoncito de sally latir contra su pecho

**Ahora si viene la verdadera historia, se está poniendo bueno XD **

**Slendy es padre amoroso:3**

**VIAJE BUENO A TODOS.**


	3. Algo no anda bien

**Aquí está la verdadera historia, prepárense para el amor, el dolor, la sangre, la amistad, la ira, la fé, las cicatrices , la fraternidad y quiero que quede claro que habrá shonen-ai y shoujo-ai (si quieren yaoi o yuri, solo tienen que pedirlo ;D) , también un poquitín de lemon, mucho gore y batallas con balazos y golpes, muchas cosas, espero que sea de su agrado.**

Jeff despertó con los pequeños meneos de nina, despertó suavemente y encontró a nina frente a el, con una mirada tierna, su cabello estaba enmarañado y notó que ya no traía su sueter, solo una camiseta verde sin mangas que decía " Keep calm and kill the princess" con su habitual falda y medias, mas no traía zapatos, el le habló suavemente con su voz ronca y los ojos semi- volteados:

Hola- dijo el chico muy cansado

- hola Jeff, buenos días-dijo ella abriendo la cortina dejando ver un día completamente nublado- wow, que lindo día….-dijo nina-ven, desayuna conmigo- le dijo nina a jeff, mientras enciende la televisión y pone el primer canal que encuentra- quiero ver las caricaturas-dijo Jeff algo somnoliento

-a la orden majestad- dijo nina con sarcasmo, y pone happy three friends, su caricatura favorita; ambos se estaban riendo a carcajadas mientras salían mas y mas cuerpos desmembrados y animalitos masacrados, entre todas esas carcajadas, los interrumpe una noticia de ultimo momento:

_ATENCION: OTRO INCIDENTE SE HA PRODUCIDO AQUÍ EN CALIFORNIA, AHORA EN EL CONDADO DE ORANGE, YA ASOTÓ SAN DIEGO,YA ASOTÓ SACRAMENTO Y AHORA SE ACERCA A LOS ANGELES….SE TRATA DE UNAS HORRIBLES MASACRES QUE SE HAN HIDO PRESENTADO CADA VEZ CON MAS FRECUENCIA, PERO LO ATERRADOR NO SON LAS MASACRES EN SI, SI NO EL HECHO DE QUE LA MITAD DE LOS CUERPOS APARECEN SIN OJOS, EN LAS PAREDES SE ESCRIBEN MENSAJES CON PALABRAS PERTUBADORAS, VAMOS A LA ESCENA CON CANDICE…-decía el locutor con tono de alerta y temor_

_-GRACIAS PATRICK …-dijo la mujer por el televisor- COMO PUDEN VER LOS CUERPOS ESTAN DESMENBRADOS, DESPOJADOS DE SUS OJOS, LENGUA Y OTROS ORGANOS, ESTA ES UNA ESCENA PERTURBADORA, YA QUE EN LAS PAREDES SE HAN ENCONTRADO EXTRAÑOS MENSAJES, COMO EN LOS ASECINATOS ANTERIORES SOLO QUE AHORA EN LUGAR DE ALGUN SIMBOLO O UN MENSAJE O UNA DESPEDIADADA DESPEDIDA, SE ENCUENTRA ALGO QUE PARECE SER UNA AMENAZA " HE COMES" ES LO UNICO QUE SE LEE..¿SERA ESTO OBRA DE OTRO ASECINO QUE BUSCA MAS MASACRES?"…..VOLVEMOS CONTIGO PATRICK_

_-gracias, candice….no se si recordaran los asesinatos pasados en las ultimas semanas, donde los mensajes dejados eran "go to sleep" o un simple símbolo sin significado aparente…los asecinos hasta ahora detectados son los famosos Jeff the killer, nina the killer, jane the killer y muchos ostros que han causado diferentes tipos de horripilantes asesinatos, sin embargo no se les vincula con estas muertes, veamos los testimonios_

_-hemos buscado al tal Jeff por 11 años y puedo asegurarles que lo encontraremos y lo haremos cantar-decia un viejo policía en la pantalla mientras Jeff reia sarcásticamente_

_-no se como se veía….pero les aseguro que no era humano- dijo una chica muy nerviosa de unos 16 años…._

_-_Ya deja las drogas, cariño- dijo Jeff con malicia en la voz viendo la nota que había despertado su interés.

_-solo pude ver una figura que se alejaba a la distancia….no, no se que era pero media mas de dos metros, es lo único que recuerdo…._

_-COMO PUEDEN ESTO ES ALGO NUEVO PARA ESTE LUGAR, AZOTADO PORLOS ASECINOS….¿SERÁ ESTO OBRA DEL AFAMADO JEFF O DE SU SECUAZ?...¿ALGUN NUEVO ASECINO?...¿LAS LEYENDAS URBANAS COBRAN VIDA ANTE NUESTROS OJOS?... sigan con nosotros y los mantendremos informados.- apagan el televisor_

-wow, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo nina y Jeff solo subió los hombros- algún imbécil nos roba la fama….y tu no haces nada?- dijo nina extrañada

-si,mira…en el mundo hay muchos asesinos, freddie, jason, Jack, Charlie , Mike…- dijo citando los nombres de asesinos celebres de Hollywood- y no voz a matarlos a todos….-dijo el calmado

-pero viste eso?- dijo nina alarmada- eso no es normal….nadie hace eso, ni tu…tu no eres tan sanguinario-dijo nina viendo a su compañero

- no me subestimes, nena-dijo Jeff comiendo algo de su cereal

-no, me refiero a que hay una delgada línea entre las sanguinarias artes de homicidio, el sadismo y las masacres que hemos sabido honrar- dijo nina con tono teatral- y los asquerosos destripamientos masivos donde apenas se ven los cadáveres y solo vez carne por todos lados….tu mismo dices que….- imita su voz- mucha carne hecha a perder las escenas del crimen y apesta las sudaderas- dijo ella mirando a su amigo y volviendo a su voz normal

-pues sea lo que sea…no me va a destronar….tu tranquila- dijo Jeff algo serio

-ok- dijo nina fastidiada

- bien, -bostezo- mmm, me pregunto…. ¿será lo mismo cereal asesino, que asesino cereal?- dijo Jeff mirando el cartón de cereal, para cambiar de tema

- y ese razonamiento?- dijo nina muy divertida por el comentario de su amigo

- oooh, pues que no vez que además de ser el mas bello de la casa, soy un tipo listo- dijo el jactándose de si mismo

- ¿el mas bello?- dijo nina alzando una ceja

- si- recordó las poderosas llaves de lucha libre de nina- y tu eres la más BELLA y yo soy el mas BELLO, ¿vez?- se mete una cucharada de cereal a la boca- solo es ….diferencia de género- dijo el de manera simpática-

-ok, bueno, lavémonos los dientes y salgamos a caminar- dijo Jeff levantándose y tomando su cuchillo limpio del lava vajillas siendo seguido por nina,

-entonces si, como sea… ¿te gustaría ir al balneario?- dijo Jeff dirigiéndose a su compañera, mientras ella se colocaba una liga en los dientes para empezar a peinarse

- que no lo habían cerrado por unos asesinatos misteriosos, esos…donde-dijo sacándose la liga de los dientes y enrollándola en su coleta

- los cuerpos aparecían sin riñones?-preguntó nina confundida

- si..lo cerraron al público, pero no se lo cerraron a tu gran amigo Jeff-dijo alzando una ceja

-le entro- dijo ella saliendo por la puerta seguida por su compañero, pasaron el dia entre juerga asecina y anarquía sin final….lo normal; aunque Jeff estaba muy raro, puedo notar un par de cosas que estaban fuera de lo normal, los pájaros huían en bandadas, el cielo se via extremadamente negro, los animales de la calle se veían asustados, parecía que el mundo entero tratara de avisarle algo, lo que sea…pero no era algo bueno, nina en cambio no era tan observadora, algo se acercaba, pero…no estaba seguro de que….legó la calurosa tarde y ambos fueron al balneario "abandonado", nina dudó de como entrarían, pero Jeff siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, bajo su blanca y ensangrentada manga:

-como entraremos?- preguntó nina

-ya veras…sígueme- dijo el con su habitual mirada maquiavélica, entonces encontraron un oyo en la reja y pasaron por ahí

-damas primero- dijo nina bromeando

Ja,ja que chistossita- dijo el con sarcasmo, ambos pasaron e hicieron lo quequisieron….comieron lo que encontraron el la fuente de soda y se lanzaron de todos los toboganes de agua, para terminar el dia se admiraron el atardecer desde el techo de una bodega que estaba en el lugar

-oye, Jeff esto esta padre y todo…pero, cuando comienza la emoción?- dijo nina ansiosa

-paciencia nina, a veces las emociones vienen sin que las busques- dijo el mirando al vacio

-suuuper- dijo ella haciendo lo mismo

-mira- dijo el divisando a un grupo de personas que caminaban por el lugar, no parecía que supieran lo que hacían…algo debía andar muy mal- que tenemos aquí?- dijo el de manera maliciosa

-no notas algo raro en ellos?- dijo ella algo dudosa

-si…como si caminaran en automatico

-que crees que hagan aquí?-dijo ella curiosa soin quitar la vista de ellos

-pues, si no son policías muy tarados, son un montón de punks sin nada que hacer…pero bueno- saca su cuchillo- ninguno de los dos se salva de nosotros

-bien dicho mi amigo- dijo ella sacando su cuchillo- vamos por ellos- dijo ella saltando desde el techo seguida por Jeff, el dia estaba mas oscuro y apenas podían ver que ocurria con esas personas, al acercarse lo suficiente notaron que no eran personas normales, eran….

-DEMONIOS- dijo el notando que no eran humanos, si no seres humanoides sin ojos, con cuenos y dientes de cierra, con bocas que escurrían sangre, que lanzaban alaridos parecidos a un grotesco rechinido…no eran humanos

-CUIDADO NINA- dijo el tratando de proteger a su amiga, mientras los seres trataban de comerlos, rasgaron sus sudaderas un poco y ellos les lanzaron tajadas por todos lados, a jeff lo atraían hacia ellos, mientras el los pateaba y cortaba como podía, nina los golpeaba con gran maestria pero no parecían sufrirlos,ella estaba muy asustada y Jeff pudo notar eso, aunque no podía hacer nada… ellos ya se habían cansado ,pero no podían matarlos, lanzaron golpes, patadas, muchos atques muy variados, incluso trataron de prenderles fuego (gran ataque contra un demonio), al final a Jeff se le ocurrió una idea

-quédate atrás de mi- dijo el sacando un crucifijo de madera de su bolsillo- ALEJENSE, CABRONES- dijo el enseñándoles el crucifijo, haciendo que se disolverán en el aire después de un gran alarido demoniaco que pocos podrían olvidar, nina estaba temblando atrás de su amigo y llorando de forma nerviosa

-jeff…Jeff, ayúdame- dijo ella muy asustada

-calmate, shhh…ya, ya estoy aquí…ya pasó- dijo el abrasando la cabeza de su amiga

-gracias, Jeff- dijo ella calmándose un poco, luego tomaron rumbo a casa, nina estaba abrazada de Jeff cuan niña pequeña y el mantenía una mirada seria y pensativa

-jeff..- llamó ella en voz débil, Jeff bajó la cabeza para poder verla a sus ojitos- ¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó con temor

-no lo se….- dijo el serio- no lo se….- dijo frustrado y abrazando por el hombro a su amiga

-Pufff- dijo agarrando su chaqueta- tengo frio- dijo el temblando

-si yo también y es extraño….porque, es mayo y estamos en pleno estado de california- dijo nina relajándose un poco

-neh,el clima es un maldito lunático- dijo mirando al cielo, entonces esa mala sensación le invadió de nuevo y paró en seco- nina- dijo susurrando

-si Jeff?- dijo despreocupada

-no lo sientes?- dijo el con la mirada perdida en el suelo

Sentir que?- dijo nina confundida

-algo, algo viene- dijo el preocupado y en estado de shock

-pues, serán las patrullas si no caminas ya- dijo ella semi-siguiendole la corriente

- NO ES ESO- dijo el alarmado- no lo se…..siento algo extraño y no se bien que es, tengo una rara sensación y- lo interrumpe un largo y sonoro trueno que hizo saltar a nina a sus brazos

-no me digas que te asustan los truenos-dijo el burlonamente

-CLARO QUE NO-dijo ella zafándose de los brazos de su compañero- oye…está lloviendo- hay que refugiarnos- dijo ella, hablándole a su amigo quien tenia la vista en el cielo, entonces el vió algo que nina no vió….

Jeff POV

Jamas había visto algo asi…..del cielo, estaba cayendo sangre, pude ver como manchaba mi cara, mi ropa….todo se llenaba de sangre y lo que mas me aterrorizó fue….ver la cara completamente desollada de nina frente a mi…..solo pude gritar….

Fin Jeff POV

aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHH- gritó Jeff sacudiéndose la ropa

-jeff, Jeff….que te ocurre?- dijo nina preocupada

SANGRE….ESTA LLOVIENDO SANGRE, NINA- dijo Jeff horrorizado

Jeff, que te pasa? …es solo agua, jeff- dijo nina sosteniendo frenéticamente el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos, entonces algo pareció poseerlo, se movia frenéticamente, estaba frio , algo lo hizo temblar violentamente, haciendo que volteara los ojos, asustando a nina, entonces Jeff dijo de manera casi inaudible con una voz diferente, cosa que estremeció a nina…

-he comes- dijo con una voz de ultratumba que no le gustó a nina

-jeff- dijo sosteniendo el rostro del chico- YA REACCIONA- dijo dándole una bofetada que lo tiró al suelo y lo hizo volver en si

-que demonios te pasa?¡- dijo el enojado sobándose la mejilla

-TUBE QUE HACERLO, TE ESTABAS MOVIENDO RARO Y LUEGO DIGISTE QUE LLOVIA SANGRE, PERO SOLO ES ESTUPIDA AGUA YLUEGO DIJISTE – imita su voz- "he comes",-regresa a su voz- como si fueras un zombie y no me gustan esos sustos- dijo ella enojada

-ah,no se de que me hablas, solo sentí un dolor en el pecho y algo me controló- dijo el confundido- y lo de la sangre si lo vi- dijo el reafirmando su vision

-que extraño- dijo nina antes de quejarse de un dolor en el brazo- aay, mi brazo, duele mucho- dijo ella apretando su brazo

-que pasa?- mira su brazo bajo la manga y vió un oscuro rasguño, grueso y profundo que atravesaba casi todo el brazo con una sombra roja alrededor, sacando mucha sangre…., no se veía nada bien- que es esto?¡- dijo el asustado

-no se…creo que me hicieron los demonios o lo que sea- dijo ella molesta y asustada- MIERDA, DUELE COMO EL DEMONIO- dijo ella con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos

-esto no se ve bien…-dijo el analizando la herida, entonces decidió utilizar el agua que caía de una tuberia y la limpió bien, luego le dijo…- espera…no lo muevas, haré un torniquete para que no sangre mas- dijo sacándose la sudadera dejando ver una camiseta negra bajo esta y enredándola en el brazo de su amiga, apretándola lo mas que pudo

-jefff, no…. te enfermaras- dijo ella preocupada por su amigo

- es mejor a que tu pierdas el brazo, si te atrevez a quitártela, verás-dijo amenazando a nina, pero a la vez preocupado por ella, entonces ella miró su brazo y al rostro empapado de su amigo

-gracias Jeff- dijo ella,de manera tierna, entonces la lluvia aumentó y ya no podían seguir caminando…. entonces se fueron a refugiar al bosque ya que era el lugar mas cercano que había que los protegería del agua y encendieron una fogata, nina se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Jeff, con su brazo abrazado a su pecho, a el no le causó nada ya que ella aun no estaba tan desarrollada como otras chicas, era casi una niña, pequeña y asustada que necesitaba a su hermano mayor…. Jeff solo se quedó mirando el fuego pensando

"algo no anda bien", entonces escuchó algo venir de los arbustos, entonces dejó a nina descansando sobre el tronco de un árbol y fue a ver, se asomó entre el arbusto y no vio nada, pensó que era su frágil cordura jugándole una broma, pero no era exactamente eso entonces, todo se volvió negro de un segundo a otro…nina no estaba allí donde la había dejado. Eso era lo que le preocupaba, aunque….casi tenia una idea de en que manos había caído.

"ese bastardo", fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer desmayado.

**Como les quedo el ojo?...dejen coments y GO TO SLEEP….esperen cualquier sorpresa y que comiencen las peticiones de parejas, peleas y esas cosas….tengo mente abierta :3.**


	4. Los 7 marcados y una sangrienta alianza

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, aquí está el cap 2, esperen algo shokeante XD la verdad ya se me estaba olvidando este fic, por unas cosillas, es que mi especie es muy olvidadiza, admeas de que me puse algo rara con algunos comentarios negativos que encontré en un fic, muchos trols, es que me dio insuficiencia intestinal de TANTA DELICIOSA COMIDA 8D…. si…mi especie se alimenta de, hipster, belieber, parejitas felices, homofóbicos, racistas, furbys, ponys, vampiros de crepúsculo y trols, de hecho nuestro nombre científico es "**_**GOUL DICLONIOUS SEVAIPERUS METALMONSTERPUNKZILLA SUPER KAME HAME CREEPUS SUPER CHINGONUS…de la familia de los JOKERUS MISTICAL FREAKUS STEAMPUNK….del inframundo"….**_

**Asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo y que todos los "**_**GOUL DICLONIOUS SEVAIPERUS MONSTERPUNKZILLA SUPER KAME HAME CREEPUS SUPER CHINGONUS…de la familia de los JOKERUS MISTICAL FREAKUS STEAMPUNK….del inframundo" se hagan presentes en los comentarios, también se aceptan todo tipo de especies alternativas como los "POKEMONUS METALHEAD**_**IAMONDUS CREEPER MOLA MOGOLLONUS…de la familia de los SUPERMANUS RASENGANUS….del planeta petrophia" o los "SLENDERMANUS DIGIMONUCLEARUS HIPPIESPECIALUS de la familia de los ROCKERISERUS KAWAIIMASTERUS…. Del planeta minecraft" y en los comentarios pueden decirme cual es su especie inventada, venga, suéltenme esta gran fauna freakproud que tanto quiero y disfruten este pequeño fic….i love you all my evilfreacks and never give up….carei on with the creepy parade…-**

Jeff despertó confundido, se sentía mareado, su cabello le cubría la cara obstruyendo su respiración, mientras le sofocaba el propio olor de su sudor, sintiendo un agarre muy fuerte en todas sus extremidades móviles…. pero lo más extraño fue que todo estaba oscuro aun estando despierto, un corriente fría le recorría sus brazos desnudos, por culpa de la camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver un poco de su ejercitada figura sin mencionar que tenia muchas y muy variadas cicatrices, sus piernas nse sentían adoloridas como después de haber corrido por horas y horas sin algún tipo de descanso, el pecho le dolió y la espalda le pesaba, se sentía completamente mareado como el efecto de una botella de tequila, dos cigarrillos de marihuana barata, seguida por una paliza de 5 tipos, el aire se sentía pesado y unas manos parecían estarlo sujetando fuertemente de cada brazo, llevaba arrastrando los pies y exactamente no recordaba lo que había pasado, pero solo una cosa le preocupaba en ese momento …¿Dónde está nina?

-aaah, mi cabeza- dijo volviendo en si, más o menos….confundido por la escasa o casi inexistente visión, mientras sentía como el pasto bajo sus pies crujía con cada torpe paso por parte suya y otros 2 caminares mas firmes, uno de ellos se escuchaba cautelosos, ligero, premritado y el otro era firme y duro, ambos masculinos, pensaba que le habían secuestrado o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era verle la cara a sus captores, zafarse de algún modo y saber donde estaba nina, era lo único que importaba.

-mira, masky ya despertó- susurró un cierto chico de sudadera naranja y mascara negra notando que el bulto que llevaban cargando se movía, muy apenas, Jeff identificó una voz rasposa, joven , de unos 25 años, era el de los brazos mas fuertes y el de hablar mas torpe.

-callate- le da una patada- sshhhh, tenemos que llevárselo al jefe, quien claramente dijo SIN JUEGOS- dijo el chico de sudadera amarilla, reclamándole a su amigo con un sape en la cabeza, Jeff identificó que el era el de los pasos sigilosos, su voz era mas suave, clara, una voz muy limpia y con tonalidad seria, su agarre no era tan fuerte y se escuchaba como si el fuera el jefe.

-este….- dijo Jeff sin saber exactamente que estaba pasando, pero un poco divertido por la situación, de ver a sus dos captores peleando como una parejita de esposos, solo le quedaba cooperar con los captores mientras ellos peleaban y esperar el momento propicio para escapar.

-CALLATE, PRISIONERO- dijo el chico de sudadera naranja apretando bruscamente el brazo del azabache quien se quejó un poco por el dolor, sabia que ese sujeto era fuerte, asi decidió no provocarle demasiado, solo se quedó callado y siguió caminando mientras el chico de un brusco codazo hecho la cabeza del prisionero hacia adelante para luego seguir con su conversación- y como te decía, no estoy jugando, sabes que me lo tomo muy enserio y lo sabes- dijo el de manera casi seria

-ay ajaaaaa, como cuando teníamos que quemar una cabaña llena de policías y el señorito se puso a jugar con los perros QUE NOS PEGARON UNA CORRETIZA DE 3 HORAS?¡?¡- dijo el segundo chico reclamándole a su amigo, con una venita en la frente que de no ser por la mascara seria bastante clara

-tu sabes que no fue mi culpa, si TU no trajeras tocino en los bolcillos, no hubiera pasado- dijo ignorando por completo la presencia de Jeff quien solo rodó los ojos y los escuchó discutiendo como una parejita de esposos, esta ultima idea le pareció un poco divertida y soltó una pequeña risa., que no le gusto al chico asi que en el mismo movimiento hecho su cabeza hacia adelante, torciendo un poco su muñeca causándole alo de incomodidad

-no me voltees la discusión, tu sabes que no puedo vivir sin tocino ¡- dijo con tono de esposa dramática- además yo también lo sufrí, ME QUEDE SIN TOCINO Y LA MITAD DE MI SENSUAL TRACERO- dijo mirando su ausente retaguardia izquierda con cierta tristeza

Como si tuvieras tanto…- dijo el enmascaro oscuro con sarcasmo

-pues tengo más que tu-dijo el otro chico con una mano en la cintura

-no me deeeegas- dijo aun mas sarcástico

-señoritas, las dos son lindas, ¿puedo irme ya?- dijo Jeff fastidiado, decidiendo hablar por fin, esperaba un golpe del chico mas alto, pero solo resibió un jalón de cabello por parte del otro y solo se quejó por lo bajo sin poder hacer nada, por ese momento, ,sin poder usar sus brazos y sus piernas no le servían de mucho….según ellos pero jefff siempre sabia como zafarse de ese tipo de situaciones.

-CALLATE- dijo masky dándole un golpe en la nuca-el jefe nos pidió que te lleváramos intacto, aunque por mi….ya estarías con una pierna rota- dijo de manera amenazante

-si, nos pidió que no te lastimáramos demasiado, pero si te ponías difícil…- dijo causándole un poco de temor a jeff.

-te podíamos "dar una lección"- dijo el otro terminando la frase

-bieeen, por lo menos quítame esta bolsa…huele a ardilla muerta- dijo el chico asqueado

-y que crees que estaba adentro?- dijo hoodie riéndose maliciosamente bien , pero si intentas algo, te romperé tu fea cara-, para después quitarle la bolsa

-mejor…-dijo respirando profundamente el aire del bosque, para luego demostrar seu descontento por el termino usado para definir su "hermosa cara" con una mirada de odio ,- dijo ahogando una risita notando sus mascaras- donde es la fiesta de disfraces de segunda mano?- dijo riendo sarcásticamente

-CALLATE….el jefe dijo que no cruzáramos muchas palabras contigo, que eras…..- dijo masky

-un hijo de perra- dijo hoodie rematando con ligeresa

.-exacto- dijo masky volviendo a su seriedad

-bien y si se puede saber…¿Quién es su JEFE?- dijo con desinterés, ya que el casi tenía una idea de quien era el autor de esa obrita, dos palabras "bastardo" "traje" y una extra "flaco"

-lo sabrás cuando lo veas- dijo hoodie-el es….inconfundible

-callate hoodie…- dijo masky reclamándole a su amigo entre dientes

-¿Qué?, no le estoy diciendo que es alto, elegante o- dijo antes de recibir un sape doble, Jeff solo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio

-QUE TE CALLES- dijo masky con ahora dos venitas en su frente

-uuuuy,¿crees que sabrá quien es nuestro jefe?- dijo el con calma en su tono de voz, entonces a Jeff se le ocurrió una idea, es cierto que sabia quien era el dichosos jefe, pero tenia que seguir haciéndose el desentendido , luego escaparse, pero para llevarla a cabo debía recurrir al arte del engaño….uno de sus favoritos

-no…no se quien es su jefe-dijo Jeff haciéndose el resignado- y creo que no lo sabré- dijo el con la mirada baja, para luego volver a ponerse erguido y haciendo como si fuera cualquier conversación - pero…díganme, es un buen jefe? Digo….se preocupa por ustedes?- dijo tratando de hacer platica

-no se…- dijo masky evitando la conversación

-yo no te hablo- dijo hoodie dándole la espalda con un dramatismo bastante peculiar que hizo reir un poco a Jeff.

-bien, y si les pasara algo a ustedes?- dijo el con saña en su voz- si algo…no lo se, saliera mal?- dijo el azabache sospechosamente

-como que?- dijo masky desprevenido

Algo como…- patea el estómago de masky y le da un codazo a hoodie en la nuca para después salir corriendo a buscar a nina- ESTO,….jajajaja ADIOS IDIOTAS- dijo corriendo muy rápido,hignorando el fuerte dolor en sus piernas, reia a carcajadas mientras veía a los dos proxies que se quedaron en el suelo por un segundo para recuperar el aire, Jeff pensó que ya todo estaba bien, que solo tenia que correr un poco mas y encontrara a nina, todo hiba de lo mejor hasta que sintió un fuerte agarre por su cintura, entonces bajó la mirada y….vió lo último que esperaba ver, en ese gran momento.

-demonios…- dijo con frustración pero, no mucho sobresalto-crei que te había perdido, ashh-; entonces el tentáculo que lo sostenía lo arrastró por unos cuantos metros y de paso tomó al par de proxies- este sujeto….Dios ¿Por qué a mi?- dijo Jeff fastidiado mirando lo que lo retenia

-que crees que nos haga?- dijo hoodie angustiado mientras era arrastrado por el tentáculo, siendo seguido por su camarada.

-no se….pero no será bueno- se golpea la cabeza con una roca-AUCH, como eso- se golpea con una rama-AUCH y eso- se golpea con muchas ramas causando una risita de su amigo-BUENO YA ENTENDIMOS- dijo masky fastidiado sobándose la cabeza, mientras tanto el azabache era arrastrado por millas siendo golpeados por alguna que otra cosa que estaba por allí, haciendo uso de todo el gran arsenal del bosque se convirtió en un castigo semi fastidioso , cosa de la que el dueño de los tentáculos estaba enterado e incluso disfrutaba de ello,; pasados unos minutos se encontraban de cabeza los tres frente al gran, magnifico, súper genialofisifico, el puto amo del bosque…slenderman (aplausos)

-jeff the killer…mucho tiempo sin verte- dijo slenderman con los brazos cruzados y una voz cavernosa, ronca y profunda bastante intimidante.

-slenderman..- dijo Jeff con una mirada de burla en la cara-veo que se curaron las quemaduras

-y tu cicatriz? Veo que ya sanó…¿te creció la sonrisa?-dijo slenderman con tono neutro

-claro, yo veo que ya tienes sirvientas jejee- dijo refiriéndose al par de proxies quienes le dirigieron una mirada de de odio

-holi, jefecito….te vez diferente…este ¿nuevos pantalones?-dijo hoodie, tratando de bajar el enojo de su jefe, pero solo logró conseguir un gran FACEPALM por parte de su amigo de mascara blanca que parecía querer ahorcarlo con la mirada

-con ustedes me arreglare después…..vallan a cuidar a Sally-dijo en voz baja aterradora lanzándolos unos metros mas lejos de ellos

-si- dijeron los dos al unísono cayendo al suelo, con unos pequeños golpes, se fueron como un par de niños regañados, molestándose el uno al otro en lo que llegaban a su destino.

-y tu….necesito hablar contigo- dijo señalándolo con su delgado dedo y dejándolo en el suelo, sin dejar su tono severo

-seee- dijo limpiando sus pantalones- se me hizo raro el que mandaras a tus sirvientas por mi, mas pensando que tienes como un millón de brazos….¿para que me quieres?- dijo con mirada seria y las manos en los bolsillos

-no se si has notado algunas cosas raras que han pasado…- dijo con voz grave, profunda y severa, con los brazos cruzados, tras de su espalda, mientras esperaba una respuesta

-de hecho si….supongo- dijo sacando las manos de sus bolsillos- es más…., a nina y a mí nos atacaron unos "demonios" o lo que fueran esas cosas en el balneario, tuvimos que pelearnos con ellos por algunos minutos, luego la rasguñaron en el brazo, me llegaro unas visiones bastante extrañas, tengo jaqueca, tengo frio y UNA SENSACION RARA EN MI ESPALDA QUE NO SE VA- dijo con desesperación por todos los acontecimientos raros que habían ocurrido últimamente.

-si, como sea, eso es de lo que quería…espera …- dijo analizando lo último que acababa de decir Jeff, cosa que lo tomó desprevenido- quien es nina?- dijo slenderman confundido sin perder su posición,este ultimo comentario hizo que a Jeff se le agrandara maliciosamente la sonrisa, entonces salió de entre los arbustos una chica de cabello negro con un mechón rosa, ojos brillantes, sonrisa psicótica con una niñita de vestido sucio cargada en hombros, riendo y bromeando, siendo seguidas por un jadeante toby

-toby?- dijo slender entre decepcionado, enternecido, enojado y confundido, por momentos como ese agradecía no tener cara

-NINA? Que haces con…?-dijo sin recibir la atención de su compañera- nina….este….tu- dijo tratando de llamar su atención pero sin éxito.

-jajaja nina me haces reir- dijo Sally con su tono infantil de siempre, aferrada a la coleta de la chica

- tu también Sally….dime ¿Quién quiere mutilar el cadáver de su tio?- dijo nina con tono juguetón mirando a su amiguita haciéndole cosquillitas en la barriga, como si fuera una madre joven o la hermana mayor que muchos desearían tener.

-yo, yo quiero- dijo Sally entusiasmada

-tu….t-tu – dijo jadeando el pobre toby- alto ahí- dijo cayendo al suelo del cansancio- ¿tu que comes….eres humana?- dijo el chico impresionado por la velocidad, destreza y energía de la chica sonriente.

-que le pasa a tu amigo?- dijo nina mirando al chico tirado en el suelo

-está bien, solo está cansado- dijo Sally restándole importancia

- ya veo...- dijo nina mirando al pobre enmascarado, que no podía ni con su propia humanidad-ven acá mascaradito- dijo ayudando a toby a levantarse, extendiendo un amistosa mano.

-gracias….este- dijo nervioso sosteniendo su brazo y recuperando el aliento, algo avergonzado por lo ocurrido anteriormente

-jeje descuida, se que no es fácil seguirme el paso….por cierto soy nina- dijo extendiendo su mano amistosamente y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, entonces algo se encendió, en ticcy toby.

- s-soy toby- dijo el dándole la mano y se dan una fuerte apretón de manos, muy lindo, podría sentirse la electricidad mientras que en la mente de un flechado toby pasaba un involuntario "que bonitos ojos tiene" y en la mente de una nina invadida de mariposas " este chico es tierno" tan tierna escena, recibida con un poco de carilla (típico).

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuh- dijo Sally de manera sugerente, después de eso un débil sonrojo se hizo presente en nina y también en la cara bajo la mascara de toby

-ejem- dijeron el par presenciador de esta melosa escena

-este….hola Jeff- dijo nina nerviosa

-hola slender….¿cómo está tu….corbata?- dijo toby tratando de desviar la atención de su jefe

-DONDE CARAJOS ESTABAS?¡- dijo Jeff dirigiéndose hacia su compañera

-en el bosque, tenia que ir al baño y me fui a escondidas para no despertarte, entonces conocí a esta niñita hermosa que me contó una desgarradarora historia , luego este sujeto nos quería atrapar, yo corrí muy rápido, una cosa llevó ala otra y …AQUÍ ME TIENES- dijo nina con su forma de hablar rápida y animada

-se, se ¿podemos continuar Jeffrey?- dijo el ente sin rostro, acto seguido un sonoro grito invadió la quietud del bosque, haciendo a las aves volar despavoridas, moviendo las copas de los arboles…. Mientras tanto en algún lugar de este bosque un par de chicos estaban recargados en un árbol, hasta que su paz fue perturbada por dicho grito

-oiste eso?- dijo hoodie curioso por tal grito, pero a la vez algo asustado

-si- dijo masky en tono serio, asi que fue a revisar que estaba pasando, mirando a su alrededor analizando que es lo que estaba pasando, hizo en su mente algunos cálculos con un dedo en el mentón y el foco se le encendió

-que crees que sea?...un grito de dolor agonizante o, o un frito de terror indescriptible o, o el grito de una triste alma en pena?- dijo hoodie emocionado echando a andar su "perturbada" imaginación de asesino

-no, mi amigo….me temo que no es ni un grito de dolor, ni pena , ni miedo….es de los gritos mas sonoros, escandalosos y escalofriantes- dijo masky imprimiéndole emoción al asunto mientras caminaban directo al lugar proveniente del grito, aumentando el drama a cada paso, se preparaban para lo que fuera que sus locas mentes pudieran imaginar, esperaban una escena aterradora, perturbadora, algo….súper siniestro , mas nunca esperaron lo que ahí encontrarían, sintiendo la tierra bajo sus zapatillas deportivas, el viento en sus nucas, los escalofríos subían por sus espaldas, provocando escalofríos violentos, acompañados por los ruidos profundos del bosque, siguieron asi unos minutos hasta que toparon con unos arbustos y masky colocó sus manos en el, aumentando el suspenso en su amigo:

-es el grito….de…- dijo removiendo el arbusto encontrándose con una escena….demasiado perturbadora- es un frito de fangirl- dijo viendo como una loca nina se abalanzaba contra slendemran, llenándolo de mimos y riendo maniáticamente, perturbando al susodicho ente sin rostro

-hay no inventes, eres tu, tu, tu slendy-dijo inspeccionando de arriba abajo al ser sin cara mientras le brillaban sus ojitos, analizando cada "rasgo" de slenderman-….aaaah, eres tu…dime, ¿Cómo le haces para comer?, ¿te da calor con este traje?, ¿Quién es tu diseñador?, haces ejercicio? ¿Cuántos tentáculos tienes?, te rapas o eres calvo? Y donde tienes los ojos?-dijo tomando su no rostro y mirándolo detenidamente

-este…¿hola?-dijo slenderman sin saber exactamente que hacer

-me dijiste….hola , WOW, WOW AMO ESTE DIA….¿donde están masky y hoodie?, SON TAN LINDOS- dijo ella entusiasmada buscando a los susodichos quienes solo se escondieron asustados detrás de arbusto

-OH, AHÍ ESTAN…HOLIII- dijo ella entusiasmada asomándose para saludarlos pero ellos en respuesta solo saltaron atemorizaros, para terminar abrazados de una manera algo comprometedora ,con masky abrazando a hoodie por el frente con los brazos y las piernas entrelazados mientras hoodie se aferraba fuerte a la cintura del chico, temblando de miedo (para las fangirls que lo puedan imaginar como se debe *NOSEBLEED*), dicha escena consiguió sacarle una carcajada jeff quien estaba muriéndose dela risa.

-NO ME HAGAS NADA, LLEVATE A MASKY- dijo hoodie entregando a su amigo a la fangirl psicópata

- NO, NO, SOY MUY JOVEN PARA QUE ME VIOLEN- dijo el ocultándose detrás de slenderman seguido por hoodie

-que?, no, no ,yo solo quiero saludarlos, es que yo siempre fui fan de marble hornets y quería conocer a los famosos masky y hoodie, los proxys- dijo alagando al par-, son mas lindos en persona- dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa que seguía teniendo embobado a toby- por cierto, que fue lo que le hicieron a tim?- dijo ella curiosa un poco mas calmada

- créeme , chica no quieres saber- dijo masky de forma maliciosa

- okaaay,también estaba ansiosa por conocer a slenderman- dijo abrazándose a sus largas piernas- eres tan kawaii

-este, si soy ¿kawaii?…emmm, ¿y tu quien eres?- dijo nervioso slenderman, apartando a la chica con sus tentáculos

-oh, soy nina arkensaw pero todos me conocen como nina the killer, aprendiz y fiel compañera de Jeff the killer, es un honor conocer a rey de los creepypastas- dijo ella presentándose amablemente con una caravana al estilo del anime con mucho respeto y con los ojitos brillantes como una colegiala hablando con su ídolo (que en cierta forma asi era), pero había que considerar que diche 2colegiala}2 era una sanguinaria asesina, buscada en casi todos los U.S.A.

-pensé que yo era el rey de los creepypastas- dijo Jeff indignado y cruzado de brazos, con un pequeño moretón en el ego tan enorme que lo caracterizaba

-ay, no me mal entiendas Jeff, tu siempre fuiste mi creepy favorito, pero….slender es el amo, y tu lo sabes….es mas maduro, poderoso y en la historia de su primer enfrentamiento, tienes que admitirlo…te pateó e trasero- dijo con tono amigable a su compañero quien solo se ofendió un poquitín

-valla, tu si que eres mi fan…. Me alegra, bueno y continuando contigo Jeff…

-espérame tantito, OYE TU, ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME COMPARAS CON ESTE ESTUPIDO MANIQUÍ, ESA VEZ ESTABA EBRRIO Y DESPISTADO, asi que bajo otras circunstancias le habría ganado con una mano tras la espalda-dijo Jeff defendiéndose poniendo su enorme ego por delante

-si como no…- dijo nina- bueno, slender ¿te puedo decir slender?-dijo ella nerviosa

-claro, pequeña- dijo el ente sin rostro con el tono mas dulce que podrias escucharle en esos momentos, esta ultima palabra hizo a nina ruborizar, en respuesta Jeff se metió un dedo en la boca en señal de supuesto asco, hoodie cruzó los brazos y masky lo miró, solo dios sabría que fue lo que se manifestó bajo esa mascara solo Dios y….su hermano medio/menor.

-slenderman me dijo, "pequeña", hoy no duermo-dijo antes de calmarse contando hasta tres-….bien y ¿para que nos buscabas?, digo, se que el es algo difícil pero…

-mira,nina….los buscaba porque necesito hablar con tu amigo y tu…bueno, me han dicho que eres muy energética y que sabes mucho acerca de las cosas paranormales- dijo slenderman caballerosamente- porque me llegó un mensajito que no me gustó nada…- dijo severo el ser sin cara

- sobre que?- dijo Jeff seriamente

-miren, existe una entidad oscura, se dice que es la representación de todo lo malo, que si satán existe, El es su jefe, el rey de la oscuridad….zalgo, viene y te necesito para detenerlo- dijo slender seriamente creando un dramático silencio entre los presentes

-por que a mi?- dijo Jeff desconfiando de slender

- porque…mira, es mas fácil enseñártelo que explicártelo….MASKY- dijo llamando al proxie de en medio

-si?- dijo el seriamente con voz devil

-el códice- entonces masky sacó un papel donde aparecia un códice de una estrella de 7 puntas invertida, con un símbolo extraño en el centro y unas inscripciones en el costado que no se entendía- es el códice del fin de los tiempos, masky lo encontró hace poco en una cueva cerca de aquí acompañado por un libro muy antiguo,con escrituras europeas antiguas, al principio no le vi sentido pero, luego los presagios se comenzaron a manifestar y ya era imposible ignorarlos-

-presagios?-dijo Jeff confundido

-si, Jeff los demonios del balneario, tus visiones, esa extraña pesadilla que tuviste, todo eso….- dijo ella desenmarañando teorías en su cabeza

- exacto- dijo slender- verán,se supone que cada una de las puntas de esta estrella es un elegido, un ser determinado por zalgo, su descendiente mas cercano, entonces se conocen la leyenda del fin del mundo que involucra a zalgo

- si, se supone que si con todas sus bocas canta la canción de fin de los tiempos el mundo terminara pero tiene que ser con todas sus bocas al mismo tiempo- dijo nina analizando cada elemento del códice

- si, pero hay un segmento perdido de esa historia, se supone que cada elegido vería venir ese día, con presagios que solo el percibiría-dijo slender enseñándoles cada pagina del libro que contenia diversos símbolos, escrituras y otras cosas.

-pero que pasó con los demonios?, también los vimos en las noticias- dijo Jeff

- es que ese solo era un estrago de una manifestación que tubo, el se supone que ya está en el mundo terrenal y nos está buscando a ti Jeff y a mi- dijo slender disimulando su miedo

- por que a mi?- dijo Jeff

-por que a ti?- dijo hoodie con angustia a su "padre"

- ah, lo siento chicos, se que debí decírselos antes, pero sucede que…soy uno de" los 7 marcados"- dijo de manera algo triste y severa.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo toby asustado

- los 7 marcados son 7 entidades malignas manifestadas en 7 seres terrenales, hace muchos de años existieron, se supone que servirían hasta zalgo hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero al haber desarrollado conciencias y sentimientos zalgo se dio cuenta de lo que podían hacer, pero no le dio importancia, zalgo decidió destruirlos ya que interferirían con su plan del caos, pero uno de ellos, sobrevivió , zalgo al saber esto decidió guardarlo en una prisión que solo el conoce, en esa época fue cuando ocurrieron los perores desastres de la historia, porque los 7 marcados se habían ido y no pudieron detenerlo, pero no todo se perdió porque uno de ellos sobrevivió y no sabemos donde está, de donde vino pero sabemos que si el sigue vivo tenemos que encontrar a los otros 4, en cuanto al libro, es el diario de uno de ellos, era el mas cercano a zalgo, por eso tiene tanta información, pero algunos símbolos solo zalgo los entiende, las escrituras son tan antiguas que los dialectos en los que están escritos ya fueron olvidados y algunas páginas están incompletas, este diario se conoce como "la llave que abre el averno", ya que en este diario está escrito y descrito todo lo que hay en el infierno, todo lo que la oscuridad oculta, mas allá de la existencia de Dios o Satán, este diario contiene la llave de las puertas del abismo de donde viene zalgo y el secreto para volver a aprisionarlo como sucedió eones, atrás, antes de la llegada del primer ser humano, pero no puedo descifrarlo, esos conocimientos solo los tiene el ultimo que sobrevivió y por eso los necesito, para que me ayuden a encontrarlo, porque tal vez el sea uno de los seres que buscamos- dijo slenderman.

-bien, entonces si tu y ese sujeto son "elegidos 2 o algo por el estilo, ¿Por qué me quieres a mi?, no soy un ser sobrenatural

-pero, zalgo te escogió, escucha, yo se que recuerdas el dia en el que perdiste la cabeza- dijo colocando un dedo en la frente del chico- se que esa voz que has aprendido a callar, sigue ahí….se que vez y sientes lo mismo que yo, por eso se que…tu eres el tercer elegido, si no, no lo sentirías, eres uno de los marcados Jeff- dijo slender con una mano en su hombro

-dices, que…lo que me habló en esa fiesta, lo que me empujó a convertirme en….- dijo perplejo Jeff- fue ese, lo que sea- dijo Jeff con un rastro de llanto en su garganta

-al igual que a mi Jeff, por algo estoy asi, por algo estás asi, Sally, nina, masky, hoodie, toby….somos engendros de zalgo, pero de los aquí presentes tu y yo somos los que pueden detener lo que sea que se aproxime.

-¿y que te hace pensar que quiero ayudarte?- dijo Jeff con sarcasmo y una sonrisa sínica, slender solo les dijo a sus proxys que se fueran y que jugaran un poco con Sally, nina los siguió, entendiendo que su amigo tenia que arreglar algo que no era de su incumbencia. Entonces slender le habló severamente a Jeff

- escucha, ya he sufrido los estragos de ese maldito….los he sufrido mas veces de las que crees, pero ahora tengo una familia en quien pensar, ellos también peligran aun Sally que no un ser viviente, Jeff, cuando zalgo haga todo terminar, será todo, el mundo espiritual, terrenal, el universo en todo su esplendor y significado…- dijo el ser notando una cara neutra en el chico- además de saber que quieres proteger a nina, se quien mató a la familia de mi chico masky, se donde está jane y se que fue lo que verdaderamente le pasó a liu…- este ultimo comentario cambio el semblante del joven a uno mas peocupado

-como que…- se abalanza contra el agarrando su camisa fuertemente con los ojos inyectados en sangre- LIU ESTÁ VIVO, Y SABES DONDE ESTÁ JANE , GRANDICIMO BASTARDO FLACUHCO?¡

-efectivamente, mi querido mal nacido sonriente, asi que si quieres qe

Ue nina esté a salvo, que no te entregue a jane o que le diga donde estás a liu, o le diga a masky quien mató a su familia…- dijo el ser con cierta malicia en su voz

-por que me importaría que le dijeras?- dijo Jeff con un tono petulante

- ….no lo se….solo se lo que el seria capaz de hacerle a quien allá sido….que llegaaara a saber por alguna apuesta, carismática, elegante y genial fuente, el tomaría su hacha y te cortaría todos los miembros de tu cuerpo.- dijo slender con malicia y suspenso en su voz notando como el semblante del chico se preocupaba cada vez mas hasta seder en un suspiro de resignación , puesto reflexionar el peligro que corria con esa información en sus delgadas manos

-ahhh, bien, lo haré, solo para que el sujeto no se entere de que yo fui quien mató a sus padres, que jane no me encuentre y…haré como que no oí lo de liu, además de que quiero a nina a salvo….te ayudare- estrechó las manos con el ser sin cara y oficialmente se enfrascó en la aventura mas sangrienta, desquiciada y épica que jamás pudo haber imaginado...la matanza va a empezar pronto.

_**En el próximo cap…**_

Tenemos que encontrar el MAJORA ….Alguna vez has soñado con volar?...Tengo que proteger a mi familia y tu a la tuya…..Dejo todo lo que tengo en tus manos, hijo mio…Antes de que toby llegara…. existió otro proxy…..Estabas vivo?...Que hiciste Jeff?...Lo necesario….SLENDER…..

**Comenten, sugieran pero sin hostilidad porfa…VIAJE BUENO A TODOS**


End file.
